Intracranial hemorrhage occurs in 40-50% of birthweight <1500 gm or gestational age <35 weeks newborns. The goal of this study is to determine whether administration of phenobarbital to women in pre-term labor at <32 weeks gestation will reduce incidence and severity of hemorrhage and/or ischemic brain injury, reduce the mortality of preterm neonates, reduce the incidence of neuro-developmental sequelae, not reduce vitamin K dependent clotting factor activity and reduce cardiovascular instability during routine neonatal nursing care.